First Real Kiss
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt felt like he had just had the air knocked out of him…was that Blaine's…boyfriend?


**Just an idea Marissa and I thought of. She was like "WHAT IF BLAINE DIDN'T KISS KURT BECAUSE HE HAD A BOYFRIEND." I told her to shut her mouth, but then we thought of a basic story line for it. **

**And here it is! Enjoy! **

Kurt yawned. And then again. "You ok, Kurty?" asked Mercedes who was standing beside him. They were in Glee practice and Kurt could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Fine," said Kurt. "I just didn't get much sleep." Mercedes nodded and then turned back to Mr. Shue who was talking about something. Kurt wasn't sure what about. He wasn't listening.

He had told Mercedes the truth. He wasn't getting much sleep these days. But Kurt was 100% ok with this.

Because he was up until all hours texting or calling Blaine.

Blaine.

Even just thinking about him made Kurt smile. He was…amazing. Handsome and charming, funny and interesting….everything that a man should be, in Kurt's opinion.

Kurt had only met Blaine two weeks ago, and yet he felt like he could call Blaine his best friend. (Kurt would never say this to Mercedes, of course. They were both his besties, of course).

Then again, Kurt wanted more than just friendship from Blaine. That, however, seemed to be a fruitless whim. Sure, when they were texting late into the night, they flirted. Or, at least, Kurt thought it was flirting.

But as far as Kurt could see, they were just…friends. The way Blaine treated Kurt confused him. Was he just being nice, or did he want to jump his bones?

Ok, that probably wouldn't happen, but the point was skill made.

Glee practice finally ended. Mercedes told Kurt to get a good night sleep before kissing him on the cheek and getting into her mom's car. Kurt walked up to his car and slid in.

When Kurt got home he rocketed through his homework. Blaine and Kurt's schedules were a little different. Their Glee practice lasted thirty minutes longer than Mckinley's, and then Blaine himself had to drive home and do some homework. Then, around five was when they would start texting. Sometimes Blaine would call and ask Kurt if he wanted to do something.

They had seen a movie last week. And Blaine invited Kurt out with a few of the other kids from his Glee club. They were nice and laid back, which was strange to Kurt, considering their parents all made as much money in a month as his dad made in a year.

And today was a Friday. That meant that they would most likely do something together. Or, at least, Kurt hoped.

But it was already 6 p.m. (Kurt had not been looking at the clock every five minutes. Nope.) and Blaine hadn't texted or called.

Kurt tried not to be hurt. It wasn't like it was a written rule or anything. But…he was.

"Kurt." Kurt looked up. His dad was leaning over his staircase.

"Yes, dad?" said Kurt.

"Can you drive to the mall and return this? I got it for Carole, but she told me she's allergic," said his dad holding out a bag from Bath and Body Works. "My doctor told me not to do any unnecessary driving for a while so…."

Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad would do anything to avoid the mall, especially Bath and Body Works. He made Kurt come with him last week when they had gotten the lotion and perfume in the first place. "Sure, dad."

Kurt got to the mall and returned the stuff at Bath and Body Works. Then he decided that he would pick up dinner at the food court. Since his dad's heart attack, there was only healthy foods at his house. That was all well and good, but sometimes you just had to have a hamburger.

After finished his burger and throwing it away, Kurt was idly thinking about going to a few stores. He did need a new sweater…and that was when he saw him.

Blaine. There, just about twenty feet away. Kurt was about to wave…and then he saw the other boy with him.

He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes.

He was also holding Blaine's hand.

Kurt felt like he had just had the air knocked out of him…was that Blaine's…boyfriend?

Kurt hadn't thought about that before. That Blaine would have a boyfriend. He should have. Blaine was handsome. And nice. Why wouldn't he be taken?

"Kurt!" Blaine sounded surprised. Kurt cursed. He had wanted to run away. Lock the door to his car and cry. Then go home and cry some more. The first gay guy he met, and he had a boyfriend.

But now Kurt had no choice but to walk over to the to guys. Kurt tried to keep calm.

"Kurt…hey…" Blaine looked from the boy, then to Kurt. "This is Joey, my, uh, boyfriend. Joey, this is Kurt. He's from the Glee club in McKinley."

Kurt thought he saw Joey frown for a moment, then he let go of Blaine's hand and shook the one Kurt had offered. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Kurt. His voice was raw and cracked. He was gonna cry soon, he knew it. "Where do you go to school?" he found himself asking.

"Carmal High," said Joey.

"Oh, are you in Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Naw, I'm the best singer. I leave that to Blaine here," he laughed.

"Ah," said Kurt. Blaine looked uncomfortable. "Well I better get going. My dad needs me to pick up his meds on the way home. Bye Blaine, Joey."

And then Kurt walked out of there as quickly as possible.

He had made it to his car when the tears started. It was so stupid to think that Blaine would like him. He was just being nice. Like, a mentor or something. He was an older gay student like him and just took Kurt under his wing. He would help him when he was in trouble, but that was it.

Kurt got home and ran directly to his room. He vaguely heard his dad ask him what was wrong. Kurt said nothing. Then he blasted his play list of brooding music so he couldn't hear his dad or his own thoughts.

An hour later, Kurt was still laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had stopped crying, at least.

Then his phone buzzed.

**From: Blaine**

_Kurt, you left really quick, are you ok?_

Kurt didn't want to answer.

Thirty minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

**From: Blaine**

_Kurt, did you get my text?_

And ten minutes after that.

**From: Blaine**

_Kurt, I'm sorry you had to find about Joey that way. _

_Are you mad?_

Kurt had to respond to that.

_I'm not mad. Upset. I thought…well, I don't know what I thought. _

_But you should have said you had a boyfriend. _

It was only a minute later that he got a reply back.

**From: Blaine**

_Up until yesterday, I didn't. Well actually, Joey and I have been together for a while. But we broke up about 3 weeks ago. We just got back together. _

_I'm sorry. I thought so too. _

Kurt died just a little. "I thought so too." Did that mean…that he had wanted to be with him, just as Kurt had wanted to be with Blaine?

_It's ok. I shouldn't have overreacted. _

Kurt still felt a little betrayed. And upset. But he couldn't really blame Blaine.

**From: Blaine**

_It's ok. _

_Hey, how was school today? Dave still on your case? _

Kurt sighed. That was something else he didn't want to think about.

_Of course. He laid off a while after we confronted him, but he's back to pushing me into lockers. _

Kurt felt bad for Karofsky now. He must really hate who he is. Why else would he bully Kurt so fiercely?

**From: Blaine**

_I guess I can't really help there. May I suggest investing in some safety gear? Helmet, butt pad, all that?_

Kurt laughed and that that maybe they could make this friend thing work after all.

Even if he still wanted more.

Kurt was dancing in his room to Hairspray. It was one of his most favorite past times.

At the moment that "You Can't Stop the Beat" went to its swelling chorus, Kurt heard an echo. His phone was going off and this very song just so happened to be his ringtone.

**From: Blaine**

_Kurt - can I please come over? Need to talk. _

Kurt frowned. Blaine sounded seriously…Kurt texted for him to come right on over.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Kurt ran upstairs to get it. When he opened the door Blaine was standing there with his tie loose, shirt untucked and his face was red.

"You're - you're crying," said Kurt in shock. He had never seen Blaine cry. Granted, he had only know Blaine for less than a month, but still, Blaine was just one of those guys who always had everything together.

Blaine laughed and wiped his face. "So I am."

Kurt ushered Blaine into the house and then to his room. Blaine fell into the couch and Kurt sat down with him next to him hesitantly.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Kurt was nervous. "I have to say, I'm not the best at advice giving if you really do have a problem…you probably already know that."

Blaine laughed again. "Yeah, I know. You aren't the best advice giver, Kurt, but you're nice and will at least listen to me when I vent and understand."

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "I'm good at listening."

And so Blaine took a deep breath and dived right in. "So Joey and I had probably been going out for about 3 months before we broke up. We've always had our fights, I guess. But it was really annoying me how much he hated it when I couldn't go out because of Glee or other things," he started. Kurt was sad that this was about Joey, but he listened anyway.

"And that's why we broke up," he said. "But I still really like him. Well, at least I think I do." Blaine shook his head and sunk deep into the couch. "I don't even know anymore."

"And this past week just proved to me that we shouldn't have gotten back together. It's such a bad relationship, ours," said Blaine. "We don't get to be together too often, he doesn't respond to texts and phone calls so we almost never talk and when we do it turns into a fight. It's stupid and I hate it, Kurt."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders on reflex. He always did that when Mercedes needed comfort. Only after he did it did he realize that he had been wanting to touch Blaine like this for weeks.

"And so," said Blaine. "We broke up. For good," he said with finality. "But I'm still upset."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," offered Kurt. "I don't have much experience in this area, of course. The only guy I've ever liked and broke my heart was straight."

Blaine chuckled. Kurt had of course told Blaine all about Finn. "I'm glad you find it funny," said Kurt, although he was glad that Blaine was smiling again.

"Sorry, Kurt," he said. Then he sighed. "Thanks for listening, Kurt."

"No problem."

Blaine stood up and walked to Kurt's bathroom. He splashed water in his face, then came back to the room. "Ok, I need something to cheer me up. What do you suggest?"

"Well, in every chick flick I have ever seen," said Kurt. "When girls break up with their boyfriends, they watch other chick flicks and eat lots of ice cream. Why should it be different for a guy who broke up with his boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled and took off his coat, throwing it on the coffee table. "Sounds great. Only can we change the chick flick to a musical? That always makes me smile."

"How about Hairspray? We can ogle at Zac Efron."

"I do love the Zefron," said Blaine.

"Zefron?"

"Yeah - a combination of Zac and Efron. I made it up myself."

Kurt snorted and patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Whatever you say."

"And do you have chocolate?" asked Blaine.

"Of course!" Kurt said, going to his file cabinet that was actually a fridge. He hid all the good and unhealthy food in.

And so for the next few hours Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other on the couch, stuffing their faces with ice cream and singing along to all the songs in Hairspray.

"Ugh," said Kurt as Zac and Nicky kissed. "Why can't I have a man like Link?"

"Preach," said Blaine.

"Oh, hi." Kurt looked up. His dad was at the foot of the stairs. Kurt's stomach leached. His dad hadn't met Blaine yet. "Who is this?"

Blaine stood up and put his ice cream bowl on the table. "Hi," he said walking up to Kurt's dad and a hand ready to shake. "You must be Kurt's dad."

"Yeah, I'm Burt," he said. "And you are?"

"Blaine Potter," he said.

"He's a friend of mine, dad," said Kurt getting up and standing by Blaine. "He goes to Dalton Academy."

"The private school?" Burt looked impressed. "So I guess you're the owner of the new Mustang I saw parked outside?"

Blaine laughed. "It is, sir."

"That is a nice ride you've got," said Burt. "And at such a young age…I actually had a Mustang at your age, though. It was the best car I ever owned."

"I'm sure he's fascinated, dad," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Burt ignored him. "What you two up to?"

"Post break up therapy," replied Blaine. "Which involves musicals and ice cream. Kurt knows how to make a person feel better."

"Just went through a break up?" Blaine nodded. "That's rough. How long had you two been going out?"

"Joey and I had been going together for about 3 months," he answered.

Burt looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, you're, uh, gay as well?" he asked a little awkwardly.

Blaine smiled. "Yes. And I must say, you're an amazing father for accepting Kurt so quickly. My dad took much longer to come to grips with me being gay."

Burt looked shocked again, then smiled just a bit. "Uh, thanks. Would you like to stay for dinner, Blaine?"

"I would, if it's not too much."

"Ask Kurt - he's the one making dinner!" Burt laughed.

"Not too much trouble," said Kurt. "I was already going to make extra; Carole and Finn were going to come over."

The three of them all walked up stairs and Kurt started cooking dinner. He could hear Blaine and his dad talking in the living room, over a sport that was on TV. Then Finn and Carole came over. Carole helped Kurt in the kitchen when Finn joined Blaine and Burt.

"Who is that?" asked Carole.

"Blaine. He's a friend," said Kurt.

Carole raised an eyebrow. "Friend, huh?"

Kurt pouted. "Yes. Friend." Carole just laughed and dished up the salad.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as Kurt thought it would be. Blaine was, of course, the perfect dinner guest. He was funny and nice. And thankfully, Burt didn't say anything too embarrassing.

After dinner Blaine stood and said that he should be getting home. He still had homework to do. "It was nice meeting you," Blaine said to everyone. "Talk to you later, Kurt." Then Blaine hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the advice and all."

Kurt knew he was probably blushing. So he walked with Blaine too the door and said goodbye. When Kurt shut the door and turned around, his dad was standing there.

"He's nice," he said.

"Yes, he is."

Burt thought for a moment. "You like him, I guess?"

Kurt blushed. "I thought you said you didn't want to have to talk about boys with me."

"I don't, I guess," said Burt. Then he paused. "But if I did, I would say that Blaine would be a good guy to date. Any parent wouldn't mind him being brought home." Burt coughed and walked away, back to the living room.

Kurt smiled. His dad really was the most understanding dad he knew.

Kurt stood in the courtyard of McKinley, looking around for Blaine. He reread the text message just to make sure he didn't have the wrong place.

**From: Blaine**

_Kurt - Meet me in the McKinley courtyard at 3._

And here he was, and it was 3:10. Kurt sighed. Then he heard a mumble go through the courtyard. After school, the school courtyard was the place to hang out for about thirty minutes or so. A meet up, as it were, to make after school plans. So it was always crowded.

"Can you believe that car, man?"

"He is fiiiiine."

"I'd hit that."

Kurt heard all these things, and some how he knew. He knew it was about Blaine. He turned around and there he was, walking through the crowd of gawking guys and drooling girls.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, taking off a pair of pink sunglasses that Kurt adored and stashing them in the pocket of his Dalton jacket. Kurt waved back. Now a lot of eyes were on him.

Blaine walked up to him and grinned. "So Kurt," he said. "I was wondering you would want to go out on a date with me?" Kurt's mouth dropped, along with anyone else in hearing distance of the two. Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I know. I waited long enough, right?"

Kurt smiled and blushed. "Yeah you did."

Blaine shrugged. "Sorry. Had to sort out some things first. But what do you say? Dinner and a movie?"

Kurt could barely contain his excitement. "Of course."

Blaine's grin widened. "I'm glad you said that." And then Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a soft kiss. Simple. Sweet. Nothing heavy like Brittney's, or needful like Karofsky. Just nice.

This was his first kiss, Kurt decided. It didn't matter that the whole school was staring at them. It just made it all the sweeter, actually. It showed their pride.

After the kiss, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, almost liked that day almost a month ago when they first met, and they walked wordlessly to Blaine's car in the parking lot.

There was a first date to be had.

**Please review! ****J**


End file.
